


Call Thrice, and Thrice Again

by jackabelle73



Series: Captured Moments [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabelle73/pseuds/jackabelle73
Summary: An alternate ending to the scene in 2x09, "Queen of Hearts," that takes place in Belle's cell in Regina's palace.





	Call Thrice, and Thrice Again

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I have no idea how to kill Rumplestiltskin.” Belle glared up at the man who’d broken into her cell with his outrageous demands. She watched his expression change as he took in her words.

“You don’t?”

“No! And nor would I!” No power in any realm would convince her to kill her True Love, but of course this man didn’t know that she was anything more than Rumple’s maid.

“Well then, love, you’re of no use to me.” With a swish of his cloak, the intruder turned and walked to the door, opening it.

“Wait! What about my rescue?” Belle asked, panicking.

He paused on the threshold. “Door’s open, love. And I took care of all the guards between here and the South Gate. Your fate is in your own hands.”

It was, she realized as he disappeared from sight. For the first time since Regina had captured her and put her in this tower room, she could decide her own fate. It occurred to her, as she walked quietly on her bare feet to the door to peek out, that this might be a trap. But what did she have to lose? She was already a prisoner, and were Regina to recapture her during the escape attempt, Belle thought it unlikely that the queen would kill her. She’d been treated humanely during her involuntary stay in this tower; the queen obviously wanted her alive.

The staircase leading down from her tower was decorated with unconscious guards. Holding her breath, Belle picked her way carefully around them, resisting the urge to give a quick stomp to the groin for the one who’d always leered at her when he brought her meals.

Her lack of knowledge of the castle’s layout was a disadvantage, but the man said that he’d cleared the way to the South Gate. Thanks to the one small window in her cell, she knew where the sun rose, and just hoped as she glanced around the corner into the next corridor that she was headed in the right direction. She saw no one, and stepped out of the shadows into the candlelit hall. If she hurried, she might get out of the castle before the guards woke up.

Or maybe she didn’t even have to get out of the castle. She’d tried calling for Rumplestiltskin hundreds of times, those first days in her cell, before being forced to admit that Regina must have placed some sort of spell around her prison to prevent the Dark One from appearing. But she was out of her cell now.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she whispered under her breath as she all but ran toward the next juncture of hallways, where if she turned left she’d hopefully be heading south. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin!”

She drew close to the wall, listening for the sounds of any guards approaching, or the tell-tale poof of a sorcerer appearing from thin air. She heard nothing, and bit back her disappointment. Surely he would come if he could hear her? The dampening spell must apply to the entire castle. She just needed to get outside, that’s all.

Another peek around the corner, another quick run to the next turn, down another flight of stairs. And repeat. Guards lay scattered along her route, with the occasional twitch or moan from one of them reminding her to hurry along. At last she approached a large, heavy door that looked like it might lead outside, and holding her breath, lifted the latch.

A gust of frigid wind nearly blew her back, along with the door that was ripped from her hand. Rain came down in torrents and the wind howled.

Belle glanced down at her attractive, but thin and impractical dress, and her bare feet with toes curled against the chilly stones of the floor. She wasn’t at all prepared to be out in that weather, but she’d rather freeze to death out there, than remain here as Regina’s prisoner. Bracing herself with a deep breath, she ran out into the storm.

She was soaked in seconds, but kept running, having a vague idea that she was headed out of the castle grounds only because of the feel of the road beneath her feet. She nearly ran into the gate in the dark. All the torches that normally kept the outer perimeter of the castle illuminated, had been extinguished by the storm.

Heart pounding, she felt along the gate, hoping it was already open because if it wasn’t, there was no way she could open it against the force of the wind. Could she already be outside whatever spell had prevented her from calling the Dark One?

“Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin,” she chanted as she ran her hands along the wooden gate, barely able to form the words through the chattering of her teeth. If she couldn’t call him to her, she’d have to hope she could find shelter beyond the castle grounds.

Her hand encountered air, and frantically she felt her way to the edge of the wood and spread her arms wide, confirming that what she’d felt wasn’t just a window or narrow gap. Hardly daring to believe it, she stepped through the gate and was free of the queen’s castle for the first time in months. Arms held out in front of her to hopefully avoid running into anything, she kept moving away from the gate. She remembered traveling through a thick forest just before arriving at the castle. If she could make it to the forest, perhaps she could find hide till morning—hopefully in a cave or some other place out of the weather.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she tried again. She’d shelter in the woods if she had to, but she’d greatly prefer her bed chamber at the Dark Castle, with a roaring fire. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin!” She shouted it into the wind in desperation, even though she knew volume made no difference.

“Why the devil would you call me out in a storm like this, dearie?”

Belle whirled toward the voice in the dark, that high-pitched mocking cackle that in this moment, was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Three running steps and she collided with an armful of textured skin and leather, realizing only as he staggered back, that he hadn’t expected her enthusiastic greeting.

“Rumple!” She hugged him, relishing the contact after so long in solitary confinement, and trying to draw his body heat into herself.

“Belle? Is it you?” His whisper barely carried over the wind and rain before his hands came up to cup her face. “You’re freezing.”

In the next instant, the rain stopped. Well, not entirely. It was still raining a few feet away, but where they stood, not a drop fell. She blinked her eyes against the unexpected light as he lit a fireball in his palm, holding it up to see her better.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered, all traces of the imp gone.

She shook her head, wet tendrils of hair sticking to her face. “Captured.”

His thumb stroked her cheek. “I thought I’d never see you again. You’re even prettier than I remember.”

She shook her head again. “I’m not pretty. I look like an ugly, dirty rat. One that didn’t have the sense to stay out of the rain.”

“Forgive me, Belle. Here–” He made a flourishing motion and she was instantly dry, dressed in layers of warm clothing and with sturdy boots on her feet. “Better?”

“Much.”

“Well, isn’t this sweet? The Dark One’s come to rescue his maid.” Belle instinctively drew closer to Rumple as another fireball illuminated, revealing Regina and the man who broke into her cell. “See? I told you it would work, using her as bait.”

“Regina. I should have known,” Rumplestiltskin snarled at her. “You’ll pay for this, dearie.”

“Oh yes. I’m sure you’ll–”

Whatever she said next was lost, as Belle felt the rush of transportation magic. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she stood in the great hall of the Dark Castle. She gave a quick look around, confirming that not much had changed in the months since she’d been gone, before aiming an uncertain smile at Rumplestiltskin.

“Thank you…for coming to get me,” she said. Thanks hardly seemed adequate, but it was a start. He was twisting his hands around each other, not looking at her. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad to be back here. This feels like home now.”

“Truly?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

“Yes,” she smiled, so happy to be back that she could hardly contain it.

“In that case–” he gave a low bow— “welcome home, milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was previously published on AO3 as part of a different series, but I'm reorganizing my fics and felt that this one fit better as part of the "Captured Moments" series.


End file.
